


Push, Pull

by NeonDreams



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was beautiful, and a ballerina, and Russian and experienced.  And Kurt Wagner was dating her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push, Pull

**Author's Note:**

> This is something mentioned in an RP I'm in on Tumblr. I play Kurt. He mentions when he was younger and a girl taught him how to be a great lover. I then had to write it. Enjoy!

She was beautiful, and a ballerina, and Russian and experienced. And Kurt Wagner was dating her. Her name was Tiana but everyone called her Tia. She had joined the circus Kurt was a part of two years ago. He loved watching her dance whenever he could. And the best part, she didn’t fear him. From day one she looked him in the eyes and smiled, introducing herself. Kurt had stumbled over his words he was so taken by her. And he didn’t really talk to her since. Until a few months ago when he got up the nerve to ask her on a date. He didn’t care that they weren’t allowed to date and neither did she. So it was secret. He found it exciting.  
Tonight she had said she had something special planned for them. Kurt was to meet her at her trailer at midnight. So he carefully snuck out of Margali’s trailer where he slept, not wanting to teleport for it would wake her, and over to Tia’s. He knocked lightly on the door and it opened. She smiled at him as he stepped inside.  
“Kurt.” He loved hearing her say his name with her Russian accent. He smiled.  
“You said you had a surprise?” Kurt asked as he moved to sit on the bed. It was still awkward for him being in her trailer. The first time they had kissed for the first time. His first kiss. He was sloppy but he had improved over time. He raised his eyebrow at her.  
“I did.” He smiled and undid the knot on her robe. She pushed it off her shoulder and Kurt’s eyes went wide. She was completely naked. And he couldn’t help but stare. Tia was even more beautiful then he had thought. He should have figured, she was nineteen to his sixteen.  
Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders, her skin was creamy. Her limbs long and lean from years of dancing. Her breasts were large and full and her nipples, soft pink against cream, were already hard. Her stomach was flat, her hips narrow and not a trace of hair between her legs. He licked his lips.  
“Have you ever seen a woman naked before, Kurt?”  
Once, a few years ago. He and some of the other boy were spying on the lead fire-eater. She was older, mid-thirties, and dark skinned. She had been bathing in the stream where the tent had been set up. She had more curves then Tia and they had seen her only from afar. So he shook his head.  
“So you’ve never been with a woman?” Again, he shook his head. His throat was dry now. She stepped closer and Kurt almost shrunk back. “Have you pleasured yourself, Kurt?” He mumbled a yes. He had, usually when he bathed, but it only ever took the edge off. “Have you orgasmed?” Kurt didn’t know if he had so he said no. Tia carefully sat next to him, placing her hand on top of his. “Then I’m going to teach you.”  
They sat across from each other on the bed, their legs folded under them and Kurt was now naked too. Tia had asked him to be, to make things easier. He felt so exposed and vulnerable, and so blue. When he had kicked his boxers off and stood in front of Tia naked, she had looked him over like he had her. But this time it felt different. He didn’t feel sexy like she was, god could he even be sexy? He was so awkward and sixteen. But she had smiled.  
Now on the bed, Kurt was staring at the patterned blanket. Tia was watching him. “It’s okay to be nervous. But trust me on this, one night of me teaching you and you’ll be the best lover any girl will have.” He looked up sharply at her words and she laughed. It was like bells. “Now, you’ve already gotten better at kissing just from doing it a lot,” Kurt smirked, “So with practice and me help, you’ll be amazing.” She smiled, wide and bright and his stomach fluttered. “Now, touching. A simple touch can set a person’s skin on fire.” She leaned forward, readjusting so she was on her knees and reached forward. She brushed her fingers down his cheek and neck to his shoulder then down his arm. Kurt shuttered, his semi-hard cock growing harder by the second. She smiled. “The lighter the better but not too light or it’ll tickle and not be felt at all. You could also go rough but that’s later. Now, everyone has extra sensitive spots. Places that really get them going. For me, it’s my hips. Do you know if you have any?”  
“No.”  
“Nothing that made your crazy when brushed by accident?” Now that he thought about it, Stefan, his step brother, when they were little use to pull on Kurt’s tail. Not hard and in a way were his hands would slide down the length of it. It had always made him shiver. But was it a good sensation now?  
“My tail?” He said it as a question since he didn’t know. Tia nodded and leaned back.  
“Turn around.” Kurt shifted until his back was to her. His tail quivered as he waited. He felt her grab the spade at the end and traced the shape with her fingers. He shivered slightly but that was it. She then trailed her fingers up from there, getting a bigger shiver from Kurt. Tia wrapped her hand around the base of his tail, her thumb brushing his lower back slightly. She then stroked his tail in short rhythms and kurt moaned. She stopped, smiling and kurt look over his shoulder at her.  
“What did you do?”  
“Just this.” She stroked the base again and he moaned, his eyes closing.  
“Oh God, don’t stop.” He was getting harder.  
“Sorry Kurt, this is a learning experience. Turn back around.” He groaned and did as told. “So we worked out your spots and I know mind, now it’s your turn. Touch me, make me lose my breath.” Kurt nodded and licked his lips, a look of concentration crossing his face. “Relax, Kurt.” She chuckled and he nodded again, the look not going away. He glowing yellow eyes traveled over her body before he leaned forward. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, his eyes intent on what he was doing and Tia watching him closely. He then trailed his fingers down her neck like she had done to him. But instead of going down her arm, he brushed across her collarbone and between her breasts and down her stomach. Tia’s eyes fluttered closed. He stopped and pulled away. “That was… good. With some practice you’ll have it down.” He frowned. “There’s no way you can get it on the first try. Alright, onto the next thing. Pleasuring a woman.” Kurt swallowed. “Don’t worry, I’ll take you through step by step.” She smiled reassuring. “There are several ways to pleasure a woman. With your hands, your tongue and finally your penis. But that’s for last. First with your hands. Touching and caressing her body like before is always a good start. A general sensitive spot for women are their breasts. More importantly, their nipples.” She gestured down to herself. It was like she’d done this before. Kurt’s eyes naturally went to her breasts. He wanted to see if they were as soft as they looked. He looked back up at Tia who nodded. He moved closer and pressed a hand to one of her breasts. “No, like this.” She moved his hand to cup her breast from the side. “Now rub-” Kurt did it before she got it out. He rubbed at her nipple, the soft flesh already getting hard at his touch. He bit his lip and he saw Tia’s head fall forward. She whimpered slightly and he stopped. “No, don’t. You’re doing it right. Now the other too.” Kurt cupped her other breast like she had showed him and rubbed at the nipple. She whimpered louder and gripped his wrists. “Ahh.” She leaned into him and Kurt bit down on his lip harder. “S-stop.” She pulled his hands away. She let go of his wrists and cleared her throat. “Um, now. With your tongue.” He looked at her wide eyed. “Go ahead.” He nodded and leaned forward. She sat up straight, throwing her chest out to him. He cupped a breast and took her nipple between his lips. He sucked on it first, causing Tia to moan. He then flicked his tongue at it. “Go- go around it.” He did as she said and swirled his tongue around, making her moan again. “Okay, stop stop.” Kurt pulled back, a bit wide eyed. “Very, very good Kurt.” She was a bit out of breath. “You’re better then I thought. Now, next is the clitoris.”  
“The what?”  
Tia smiled. “It’s a bundle of nerves, very sensitive.” She leaned back this time, leaning her back against the wall. She propped her legs up, knees bent and Kurt got an eyeful of her vagina. She pulled back on the skin and pointed to a spot. “It’s this. Just rub at it.” She smiled, her pupil blown. Kurt leaned forward and tentatively rubbed at the spot. She whimpered. “Good.” He did it again, apply a bit of pressure. “Y-yes.” She hissed. He could feel that it was hard under his finger, like how his cock got. Speaking of which, his cock twitched, still hard and wanting to be touched. But he didn’t. He kept rubbing at her clit, making Tia gasp and moan. She seemed to have forgotten what they were doing. But he knew what came next. Tongue. So he leaned down, placing his head between her legs and lapped at her. She gasped loudly and bucked her hips. Taking that as a good sign, he kept going, swirling his tongue around and rubbing at it. He tried different pressure and speed, watching how she reacted. He was starting to enjoy himself and took what he had learned so far. He caressed her sides and over her hips which she had said was her weak spot. Her whole body shuttered and she bucked her hips again. He trailed his fingers down her back and up her spine, making her moan loudly. And then suddenly he was being stopped. He looked up to see Tia pushed him back gently by the shoulders. “You… you seem to be picking it up.” She was flushed and panting. Kurt sat back, not sure what to do now. She noticed his throbbing cock and smiled. “I think I’ll give you your first orgasm tonight. Lie back.” A bit nervous, Kurt liked back and his cock sat straight up. Tia moved closer and settled herself between his legs. “Ready?” She didn’t wait for him to nod. Her mouth was around the head and it was hot and wet and it felt so good. He moaned quietly and he could hear, and feel, her chuckled. He wanted her to do that again. But he didn’t know what to say. She was sucking now and taking more into her mouth. Those beautifully full lips around his cock was a sight to see. And she seemed so pale compared to him. And then her hand was around the base and he groaned, letting his head fall back. He didn’t know what she was doing with her tongue but it felt wonderful. He bucked his hips and she took more in. He could feel something building deep in his stomach, like a spring. That was a first. Her head bobbed and she ran her tongue along the underside and Kurt bucked his hips again, once twice, and moaned louder. He gripped at the blanket under him and his body shook from the pleasure of it. He had never felt like this before. Then his whole body tensed then spasm as he orgasmed. It was incredible. He came into her mouth and she swallowed it all down. When he finally collapsed onto the bed, she pulled away and licked her lips. Kurt was panting for air and he looked at her. God, he thought he might love her. “That’s it for tonight.”  
Kurt sat up. “Why? Can’t we do more?”  
“I’m tired and I can tell you’re tired too. We’ll pick up again tomorrow, same time.” Kurt nodded and stood, pulling his clothes on. Then he left. As he was pulling the door shut, he was sure he heard Tia moan.  
-  
The next night, the first thing Kurt did was undress and sit on the bed. Tia had a notepad in hand and she was writing on it. She was ticking things off, possibly what they already covered. “Penetration.” She said suddenly and Kurt looked up from her breasts where he had been staring at to her face.  
“Sorry?”  
“That’s what we’re doing today. She put the pad and pencil down and moved closer. She took his hand between hers, her fingers traced the lines on his palm. For those of us with five fingers, a single finger can bring pleasure but two is better. For you, one is all you’ll need.” She grinned. She tugged him closer then lied back, propping her legs up again like last night. “It’s alright.”  
“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Tia grabbed his hand and slowly slid one of his fingers into her opening. She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed and lied back. Kurt pushed his finger as far as he could and stopped. It was hot and tight and strange but good.  
“Now, out again. Not all the way then thrust back in. Trust me.” Kurt slowly pulled his finger out some then thrusted in. She moaned again so he did it again. He bit his lip, the sounds she was making was turning him on a lot. He gripped at the blanket with his other hand and kept thrusting his finger in. She shifted her hips forward as he thrusted in and she cried out. So he started going faster and she shifted her hips again. Kurt panted as he went faster and faster, pulling obscene sounds from Tia. Finally, she cried out loudly and came. He could feel it as her body shuttered. He waited for it to end before pulling out. He wiped his hand off and sat back to look at her. “That was amazing, Kurt. My God.” Tia sat up and grinned at him. She picked up the notepad and checked one more thing off. “Now, anal.”  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“Anal.” It was like she was talking about breakfast. “Don’t worry, I’m use to it.” She was shifting to face away from him.  
“No. I’m not doing that.”  
“It feels really good, Kurt.”  
“But that’s… that’s for gay men. I’m not-”  
“Everyone has one so everyone can do it. Look, do you trust me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then turn around, I’ll show you.” Kurt swallowed hard and he turned his back to her. “Now kneel.” He did and she placed her hand on his back between his shoulder blades. “All the way down.” He was face first in the pillows. “You have to relax Kurt or it will hurt.” She wrapped her hand around the base of his tail and stroked the underside with her thumb. Kurt relaxed at once and sank into the pillowed. He moaned slightly. He heard movement behind him and the sound of a tub being open. “The key thing, lots of lub.” He nodded but was in a bit of a haze from her stroking. Then he felt something slick pressed against him and he jerked. She rubbed at his tail in longer strokes and he settled down. Tia pushed a finger slowly in and Kurt’s breath caught. “Just relax.” He nodded. He was trying. It felt oddly good but it wasn’t an intense pleasure. She pushed her finger in more until she hit a spot and Kurt jerked before moaning loudly. “And that would be your prostate.” She smiled and started to thrust her finger inside him, making sure to hit his prostate every time. On top of that, she kept stroking the base of his tail. Kurt was moaning and squirming, his breathing coming up short.  
“Hng, oh God.” After a bit, she let go of his tail to reach around him and rub at his hard and throbbing cock. A few strokes and a well placed press of his prostate and Kurt came hard on the blanket. She pulled out and Kurt rolled onto his side. “Sorry for the mess.”  
“That’s alright.”  
“What else?”  
“That’s it?” He looked at her. “I know you’re enjoying yourself.”  
“Just a little long. I haven’t been able to kiss you in days.” He gave her a puppy dog look and she smirked.  
“Fine.” She got up to clean the bed before straddling his hips. Kurt gasped as she leaned down and claimed his lips with hers. They kissed hungrily for a long while. Tia rocking her hips. Then she was kissing down his neck and Kurt gasped. She kept going lower before reaching his chest. She rubbed her tongue over a nipple, making it hard. He moaned and arched his back, needing more. She then moved to the other nipple while her thumb rubbed at the first. She kept kissing lower until she reached his hips but stopped. She kissed her way back up, running her tongue over his nipples again before kissing his lips. Kurt was going insane from her touches. He needed her, all of her. But then Tia was pulling away. She sat up. “No more until tomorrow.” Kurt was panting and didn’t move. He watched Tia as she pulled on her robe. She looked at him and he finally moved. He dressed and left.  
-  
Kurt arrived at Tia’s trailer early. Well, at 11:58. He was excited. He had thought over everything they had covered so far, and got himself hard, and realized only one thing was left. He didn’t knock, he just went straight and started to take his shirt off.  
“No, don’t get undressed.”  
Kurt stopped with his arms in the air and his shirt over his face. “Why not?”  
He felt her press a hand to his exposed chest and he shivered. She pulled his shirt back down. “Because we’re going to do this from the beginning.” When Kurt was free of his shirt he saw that Tia was still dressed.  
“But we never covered this.”  
“That’s alright. You’re a fast learner.” And then she was kissing him and wrapping a hand around the base of his tail. Kurt moaned and pushed into her, gripping her hips and kissing her back hungrily. She whimpered and stroked his tail faster. He pulled at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He kissed down her neck and over her collarbone, sucking lightly at her skin. Tia let her head fall back and moaned. He unhooked her bra with ease and let it drop to the floor. Before he had a chance to kiss lower, she was pulling his t-shirt off and ran her hands over his chest and stomach. He bit his bottom lip before cupping her breasts. He sucked on one nipple while he rubbed at the other with his thumb. She arched her back and gripped his hair. Kurt kissed his way back up to her mouth and started to pull down her yoga pants and her panties at the same time. He let his hands brush over her hips and she bit his lower lip. He went back to stroking his tail and when he nibbled at her neck, she tugged it, making Kurt gasp and his knees go weak.  
Tia was finally naked and Kurt kissed his way down her body. He bit lightly at her hip and he gasped before he licked at her clit. She nearly fell over from the pleasure but he caught her with a well timed hand. He smirked up at her before he continued to pleasure her. He swirled his tongue around her clit and sucked on it lightly, pulling moans and gasps from her beautiful lips. Then her hands were in his hair, pulling him back to his feet. She slowly pulled his pants and boxers down, going down with them. Then she had his hard cock in her mouth. He gasped at the feeling of wet heat and twisted his fingers into her blonde hair. He bucked his hips and pushed her head closer and she took all of him in. He groaned and thrusted into her mouth a few times. Then she pulled away with one last lick at the slit and they were kissing again. He pushed her back onto the bed and she quickly put a condom on him before he positioned his cock at her entrance and pushed into her. He moaned loudly at the feeling of how tight she was. He paused as the panted before pulling out some and thrusted into her. He thrusted over and over as she writhed under him. She stroked his tail when she could but for the most part, she was just moaning and gasping with pleasure. And Kurt was too. He thrusted deeper, harder and faster, feeling his climax building. He gripped her hips tightly and she dug her nails into his shoulders. Then she came and Kurt could feel it happen around his cock. That was enough to make him come hard into the condom. He thrusted a few more times as he rode it out then collapsed onto Tia. They both just lied there, panting and trying to catch their breath. After a bit, Kurt pulled out and rolled onto his back next to her.  
“Wow.” The said together. Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss her passionately. “You’ve taught me well.”  
“I have taught you well. I almost don’t want to give you up ever. That was the best sex I have ever had.” She grinned at him. “Now you are one of the world’s greatest lovers. After me of course.” They laughed.  
“Want to go again?” Kurt asked with a smirked. Tia nodded. 


End file.
